


Perfect Imperfections

by VinX



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anti-Hero, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smut, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinX/pseuds/VinX





	Perfect Imperfections

>   
>  Rough warm fingertips left bruning marks on his soft dark skin.  
>  It seemed as if they were following an invisiible line, dauntlessly wanderung over the blondes bare chest.  
>  Exacticly he shivered, excited to find out to which lenght his lover will go.  
>  That they even dared to, left enough room to wonder alone.  
>  Nervously Marik swallowed, trying to get rid of the annoying knot inside of his throat.  
>  He knew that he could trust his beloved partner in Crime, both of them were cruel but to the ones they fought for,  
>  they were loyal.  
>  Still never did they went this far before.  
>  Calmly the villian took a deep breath, curiously studying his lovers handsome pale face.  
>  The usual cold violet eyes seemed warm, Bakuras black pupils wide in excitment.  
>  As if his piercing gaze tried to capture every second of this magical moment between them.  
>  Suddenly Bakuras eyes shifted, noticing Mariks stare, presenting him with a teasing smirk.  
>  An excited shiver went through the blondes broken body.  
>  A hot sensation, a light touch, wandering up his leg, dangerously far.  
>  As the demanding hand moved up his inner tight, Marik hold his breath.  
>  Nervously he tensed up, a sudden cold panic ran down his spine, immediatelly filling him with paralysing anxiety.  
>  This was the closest he had ever been to another human being.  
>  Never had the blonde Egyptian dared to trust anyone to this extend, not even his own shadow.  
>  Marik shivered.  
>  Trying to escape the unknown, his mind rushed to find excuses. Reasons to stop.  
>  What if he wasnt ready? What if he messed up? What if he wasnt good enou..-  
>  The blone male gasped, a quiet soft moan escaped his lips, as his pale-skinned lover closed his wet mouth around one of his sensitive nipples.  
>  All of his worries melted with the pleasant touch.  
>  Waves of pleasure filled his now slowly relaxing body.  
>  A second time, he gasped, this time couple with a delighted moan, as he felt the others tongue circling around his hard nipple.  
>  Another heated shiver of anticipation went right through him, feeling his lovers hand caressing his inner tight.  
>  No stopping this time, Marik quietly told himself, moaning softly.  
>  The tanned villain knew exactly what he wanted, what he needed.  
>  However, a quiet, ,,Please..'' was all the Egyptian male could vocalise between his trembling lips.  
>  To his dispair, apruptly the movement stopped, leaving his heated body in a state of irritating dissatisfaction,  
>  a painful displeased feeling started to spread through him, causing Marik to bite his pouting lips.  
>  About to open them to complain, the unusual warm body above him suddenly started to move.  
>  Hot wet lips needily meet his own, drowning away all the negative emotions at once, suffocating the complaint before they could be spoken.  
>  Completely losing himself in the kiss, the blonde moaned into it loudly, forcing the lovers lips to seperate.  
>  Again Bakuras teasing fingers wandered down Mariks shivering hips.  
>  Hot kisses made their way down his neck, causing the villian to moan yet another time, exposing his throat submissively.  
>  The hot lips closed around the Villains tanned skin, sucking on it roughly, leaving deep blue lovebites behind.  
>  The light touches of the paler villains fingers, went up again,  
>  danced lightly over Mariks chest and circled teasingly around the blondes sensitive nipples.  
>  Another sudden wave of pleasure, mixed with a sharp pain, shoot through his sunloved body,  
>  as his usually so violent lover pinched the tender spot between his fingers.  
>  The harsh but pleasant sting, forced the Egyptian male to groan and lift his shaking hips up above the matress. 
> 
> A slight confident grin sneaked itself on the pale thiefs mouth, the sudden rush of seratonine and dopamine made him shiver.  
>  Oh he knew exactly how to please his mortal lover, how to make him tremble and moan for his own pleasure.  
>  And seeing him now, underneath him, redfaced and groaning in need for his touch, was a special kind of delight.  
>  However, it also left Bakura himself painfully longing for more.  
>  There was nothing that he wanted more desperately in this very moment, as his flesh-made body to be closer to his blonde lover,  
>  to press his own so new heat against his beauty.  
>  To become one with him.  
>  Trying to hold back, the burning feeling of irresistable temptation almost drove the dark soul crazy.  
>  It was plain torture.  
>  Still he knew better than to force Marik into this.  
>  Thats something he had actually learnt during his time with the blonde;  
>  Sinful acts were quite more enjoyable to do as a team.  
>  Still, the tanned beauty drove him half-mad.  
>  Hoping for a way to quench the flame, the pressed himself against the others body, as close as he would dare.  
>  However the sensation of their warm skins connecting only made his desire grow worse, leaving him even more frustrated.  
>  Though Bakura knew this was even harder for Marik.  
>  Even though the blonde claimed to be alright, to be over it and only seek revenge, the sad glow in his passionate eyes killed him inside.  
>  There was too much pain involved. The Viillain could never bring it over himself to do it, to keep going, past the blondes boundaries.  
>  Past memories, these ghost inside his lovers heart, this hatred against his father and himself.  
>  All of that left deep marks on a beautiful body, a beautiful soul.  
>  Marik called himself broken.  
>  A sudden sadness struck the white-haired, leaving a cold hard knot inside his stomach.  
>  Wishing that just for a moment, Marik would see in himself what he did. A perfect crime.  
>  ''I need you...''  
>  A sudden warm sensation flushed through him.  
>  Gasping in suprise, feeling the others warm body stroking against his pale bare skin.  
>  The touch caused a pinch of excitment to dart through Bakuras lower half, causing him to move in closer,  
>  pressing his own shivering frame against the other, pulling them both closer into their bodies heat.  
>  The intimate touch started off an irresistable spark, rushing through them, starting a fire.  
>  A longing kiss, breathing heavy in arousal, they sealed their needy lips together.
> 
> Mariks worries sweapt away by the moment, the pale-skinned lover moved his hand again, wandering along his inner tight.  
>  Trembling fingers reched for his own free hand, looking for support, wrapped themselves around them, holding on tight.  
>  Mariks eager purple eyes, meet his lovers violet gems.  
>  Looking for a sign he noticed Bakura holding his breath, studying his tanned face, searching for a red flag, panic, anything.  
>  Instead Marik confronted the other villain with an unexpected view.  
>  A determinded spark in his purple eyes.  
>  For a moment both of them speechless, then shaking in excitement, the lovers brought their warm bodies together.
> 
> A heavy shiver ran through the violet eyeds spine, as he felt his lovers soft tanned skin brushing smoothly against him, pulling him in closer.  
>  Carefully he followed Mariks lead, feeling his breath hot against his pale cheeks.  
>  The egyptians hand moved teasingly slow along his slender hip, wandering down, now softly stroking against his errected member.  
>  The simple light touch alone, made the villian moan heavy in delight.  
>  Moving in closer, Bakuras nervous but excited body rubbed against the blondes lower half.  
>  Panting heavy with excitement Marik spread his legs, just enough for his lover to struggle closer, smoothly stroking against his heat.  
>  The blonded grib on dark souls hand tightened, while his other hand moved lightly over Bakuras errected member,  
>  causing the pale one to moan again and meet his longing gaze.  
>  Leading him in closer with his touch, the blonde shifted his hips to a better position.  
>  Catching another ecstatic shiver, he felt Bakuras heat brushing firmly against his butt.  
>  A loud groan, a mix of pain and pleasure escaped the blonde Egptians mouth, as Bakura carefully entered his shivering body.  
>  The overwhelming feeling of their warmth connecting, took Mariks breath away and made his lover hold in for a second.  
>  Then with a soft pulse of his body, Bakura pushed in furhter,  
>  until the two villains were closer than ever before.  
>  Another groan broke apart from the blondes trembling lips.  
>  Paired with a heavy pant, he slightly moved his hips up.  
>  A motion, that once again drove Bakura halfmad in want. 
> 
> Now moving his own slender hips, he started to lightly thrust inside Mariks moaning body, causing the Egptian to squeeze his hand even tighter.  
>  Being so close to one another, felt better than the demom had ever dared to expect.  
>  And the quiet moans that ocassionally slipped from Mariks lips, ensured him the other felt the same.  
>  Shivering in pleasure and demand, both of their warm bodies seemed to move in a secret rythm.  
>  First slowly and careful, then as they found a comfortable mood, steadily getting faster.  
>  As the thief started to push into him more eagerly, the ehyptian villain moaned out louder,  
>  gradually growing found on the sensation of Bakura moving inside him.  
>  As the movement now became faster, Marik could feel a bruning tension rising up inside of him.  
>  A pleasant feeling, which he did not quite understood.  
>  Wanting it to last forever.  
>  But at the same time, this ever growing need to satisfy it.  
>  And as redfaced and moaning as he was this very moment, feeling his partner in crime pushing inside of him,  
>  his whole darkskinned body was a trembling mess.  
>  He feared, he could not hold on for much longer.  
>  Motivated by the others pleased moans, Bakura now proceeded to move his hips even faster,  
>  which caused the blonde to groan out vocally,  
>  throwing his head back in pleasure.
> 
> The irresistable tension in Mariks trembling body rose, as his pale lovers thrusting now turned into a fast heated rhythm.  
>  The motion turned eben rougher, caused him to slip off a silent scream.  
>  The intense pleasure however drove his mind crazy enough to cause the blonde to quietly beg for more.  
>  Just as those small begs escaped his demanding lips, the pace increased,  
>  caused the mortsl Villain to claw his nails into the others hand.  
>  The sensation was intense, barely bareable.  
>  The rough thrusting, the heat filling up his body, the pain, the pleasure.  
>  It all streamed rapidly into Mariks mind, through his body, making him lift up his hips in pleasure.  
>  Another harsh thrust, a sharp breath, the suprised but delighted look on the others face,  
>  as the blondes whole body tensed up.
> 
> A shiver went through Bakuras body, causing him to groan heavily.  
>  It also irresistably tempted him to thrust into Mariks body unintendendly roughly.  
>  The motion sent a wave of heat through both of their bodies and paired with another moaning scream of the blonde one,  
>  both of them realeased.  
>  Exhausted and panting heavily the demons borrowed body feel softly into the silken pillows.  
>  A soft brush against his skin, a warm touch, as Marik breathing ever so heavily,  
>  struggled closer up against his pale naked body.  
>  Wrapping his arms around the tanned male, Bakura felt weirdly complete.  
>  Did Marik felt the same way?
> 
> Tired and snuggled close against each others exhausted bodies and soon both of their eyes fell shut.  
>  It was a strangely perfect picture,  
>  for such an troublesome broken pair. 


End file.
